ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt McNerney
Matthew 'Matt' McNerney (born on January 4th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF) wrestling on its Underground brand, where he is the former Heritage Champion. After signing with UWF, McNerney struggled to make it to the top of the roster. As soon as he got a chance to battle for the Heritage Championship (known as the United Kingdom Championship back then) he went for it. He battled his way through man after man until he finally captured the gold from Mike Linddeman at WrestleFest. Then, the title changed its name to the 'Heritage Championship.' Month after months went by and Matt was still Heritage Champion, until he finally lost the championship to another rising star known as Danny Stone. Matt made his way through the Kings of Wrestling tournament and won a #1 contenders shot for the Hybrid championship. Matt was also crowned the 'King of Wrestling' in UWF. Early Life McNerney was born on January 4th, 1986 in Omaha, Nebraska. Son to Debbie and Boyd McNerney he has one older sibling; Stephanie and One younger sibling; Nathan. Knowing from experience the hardships of life as a professional wrestler, McNerney's parents tried to convince him to stay away from the business, and his father warned him that life in the ring meant a life on the road, away from family. McNerney attended Westside High School where he was an amateur wrestler. After graduating from Westside. Matt enlisted with the National Basketball Association. There, he received a bad conduct discharge a year later, for having drugs been brought into several games. Professional wrestling career Training McNerney made his wrestling debut in 2007 at the Extreme Action Wrestling; Pay-Per-View event; Conduction in New York, New York. There in EAW, he was trained by himself by watching other wrestlers perform there moves and he just caught onto it. He wrestled for the promotion for six months where he performed with such wrestlers as Johnny Windmere and Dr. Singapore. McNerney then got a torn pectoral muscle and had to be out of action for a year, so Extreme Action Wrestling hired Matt as a TV Production Manager, and he helped others out with the streaming of EAW. In 2008, McNerney signed a deal with USW and was sent straight up into there main roster because of the likes of his talent. Matt McNerney wrestled under the name 'Jack Daniels' in USW where he became the United States Champion up until there closing of the federation. Which then gave Matt about six months off from Wrestling to be with his family. In 2009, Matt McNerney signed a deal with Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF). Personal Life In October 2007, Matt McNerney married a women that goes by the name of Sarah Johnson. He proposed to her on December 25th, 2006. On January 13th, 2008, Matt McNerney announced that his wife will be having a daughter. In June of 2008, they had there first baby daughter named, Paige McNerney. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Comikazi (Jumping Cutter) -2009 to Present- *Tormentum (Jumping Russian Legsweep) -2009 to Present- Signature Moves *Smash Mouth (Double Underhook DDT with Body Scissors) *Uppercut *Dropkick *Rope Hung DDT Entrance Themes *"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year *'"Seeing Red"' - Extreme Music